1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to managing business critical data in a computer, and in particular, to deploying files for a data model to a test or production system.
2. Description of Related Art
Master Data Management™, available from the assignee of the present invention, is an application that allows users to manage their business critical data. This critical data can originate from a myriad of sources and external feeds, but ultimately, the goal is that all of this data be consolidated into a central business data warehouse. Master Data Management™ is the process and framework for maintaining a series of business rules and process workflows that will manage this data as it feeds in from multiple sources. Master Data Management™ then applies these business rules and process workflows to produce “master” data, which is then fed to all consuming business processes.
Core to the management of master data is the definition of a data model. The data model serves as the foundation for all business rules and workflow processes within the Master Data Management™ (MDM) framework. The data model represents the form the master data must ultimately take in the customer's data warehouse to be used by the consuming business applications.
In one or more embodiments of the invention, the business rules, process workflows, and model definition are stored as metadata in a plethora of text based Extensible Markup Language (XML) files, which are themselves stored in a specific file and folder hierarchy. Often times, the business rules, workflows, and the model definition—as well as a variety of MDM server and service files—are all developed locally on a single user's system during the development process. At some point, these files must be deployed to a test (or ‘QA’—Quality Assurance) and/or production system, on which the MDM server and services will run. Embodiments of the invention then manage the deployment of these various files from the development system, to any designated target system—such as a test or QA system, or to a production system.
In a similar manner, there are various runtime artifacts that must also be deployed. These include MDM Server and Service configuration settings, web archives (WAR files), and a series of batch files. Anytime the MDM Framework is deployed onto a system—and into a webserver such as WebLogic™ (available from Oracle™ Corporation) or WebSphere™ (available from IBM™ Corporation)—these files must be configured to match the production server, the production database, and the correct webserver configuration.
In the prior art, the deployment of these metadata files occurs manually, requires hand-editing multiple configuration and batch files, and is unsecured—meaning any user can make modifications on the target system. This leaves lots of room for human error, or the potential for someone to deliberately modify the deployed files (possibly with malicious intent).
Accordingly, what is needed is the capability to deploy metadata files on a designated target system in an automated matter while ensuring the files remain secure and have not been locally modified.